Capt. Cutlass's Guide to Looting
Hello fellow pirate looters! This is my guide to improving your loot quality. First and foremost let me say that the POTCO loot drops are completely at random. This guide is just my way of improving loot quality. Down below are some really great places to loot. My favorite places I might add... Isla Tormenta (Storm Island) Isla Tormenta (translated to Storm Island) is the most dangerous and vile place in the Caribbean. It is also the only island that is home to the fishy crew of the Flying Dutchman under the command of Davy Jones. This dreadful island is also great for looting those beautiful ruby red legendary cursed weapons. If you are a level 40 or higher then this is the place for you. If you are level 30 to 40 then enter if you dare. If you are lower than level 30 then enter with a bunch of friends helping you or may God have mercy on your soul if you dare enter the Cursed Caverns alone. Now to the strategy. I suggest if you are a level 40 or higher to make constant runs around the caves using a very powerful pistol or blunderbuss. I prefer using either the skullbone repeater, full moon special pistol, or full moon special blunderbuss. If you get tired of making constant runs then stop in the Thrall Hall, the Gold Room, and the Shipwreck Corner. If you are having trouble finding any skull chests then switch servers. I suggest switching servers (quiet servers) frequently ever hour, but don't switch servers if you are getting lots of skull chests and good loot. Also, you should complete the Raven's Cove story quest to obtain these legendary cursed blades. Isla Tormenta is my favorite place to loot. I always go here and usually park in the gold room. It is said that the Gold room has given many pirates the legendary Blade of the Abyss! Raven's Cove Raven's Cove is a tough place to loot because when you don't get any famed or legendary, you will get terrible gold and crude weapons, unlike Isla Tormenta which gives out great gold. If you get frustrated with Raven's Cove, just don't give up. If you want a legendary weapon then don't quit ever. And if it's really bothering you, go take a break from Raven's Cove and turn the tides at Isla Tormenta. Now. In Raven's Cove the best place to loot is at the South Idol. At the south idol, there are four ghosts and they are all in one line which is perfect for some farming with a blunderbuss. If you want to get all of the four then aim for the last ghosts and fire, but make sure you get the first ghost in your sights. You probably would need to practice this, but if your a master at it then don't bother. Another way is to just get the first three ghosts and then get the four one at the end. If you want the legendary Silver Freeze, then go to the boss Foulberto Smasho. I can guarantee that if you spend and hour or more there, you will get a famed set of throwing knives. He is probably the best place to try to retrieve the legendary Silver Freeze. I go to Foulberto Smasho a lot of times, but be warned. He is a level 50 boss and no can take him alone unless you perform the glitch which takes forever if you do the glitch. To do the glitch, have a friend with you and attack Foul once and let him kill you. Then have your friend revive you. When you get up, don't move and you should be close enough to attack him with a sword. Then just don't let anyone else attack until he is pretty much dead. Keep hacking him until he dies. That takes too long for me because I'm not that patient, but if you want to try, then feel free to by all means. Looting At Good Bosses There are some good bosses out there. I've already mentioned Foulberto Smasho. General Darkhart is a really good boss for finding the Lost Sword of El Patron and is okay for finding Silver Freeze. Darkhart is located on Padres on the other side of the island. To get to him him you have to go through Beckett's Quarry , through El Suduron, and pass Udead Timmothy Darten. He ranges from level 28 to level 35. I suggest fight him your self on a quiet server or if you just want to have fun with your friends then just go fight him on abassa. He does not give out legendary cursed blades. Another good bosses would be Tomas Blanco. He is only level 35 and doesn't change. He is located on Cutthroat Island. If you get bored of Darkhart then go to him. If you get bored of fighting at Tomas then try fighting Jacques de Blanc on Isla Cangrejos. He is also a good boss to try to get the lost sword or silver freeze. Two other bosses would be Neban the Silent in Beckett's Quarry and Remington the Vicious on Kingshead. These five bosses are great to take a break from Raven's Cove and Tormenta, but they don't give out legendary cursed weapons, but they do give out silver freeze and the lost sword. Thank you for reading this and please comment so I can answer some of you questions. If you want to check out percentages of legendary drops, check Charles Warmonk's guide to looting. Looting At Sea Besides looting at Isla Tormenta and Raven's Cove, you can also receive great items at sea. At sea, you can get the legendary Silver Freeze and the legendary Lost Sword of El Patron. Famed items can also be obtained through looting at sea. There are some items that can only be looted at sea such as the Admiral's Cutlass. The Admiral's Cutlass is said to be so rare to find that finding the World Eater Blade or Thunderspine Sword are easier to find than this legendary famed cutlass. I do not have such a weapon, I am still searching. These famed items that are hard to find but when found are very rewarding. I also suggest that you play cannon defense once in a while to increase your accuracy on a cannon. It really helps me. I have gotten to round 70 in cannon defense and got the famed wool cannon ram. You can also get famed items there too. Famed muskets and famed rams. Happy Looting!!! - Capt. Cultass. Category:Guides